toolboexchenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Blog:Foppes/Respawn '14
Hallo liebe Wikianer. Die Respawn, die in diesem Jahr zum zweiten Mal, immer noch in Köln, dafür aber in einer anderen Location und zeitlich etwas verschoben stattfand, war wieder mal ein schönes Beispiel, dass auch in Deutschland interessantes zum Thema Computerspiele, etwas abseits der großen Marketing- und PR-Maschine stattfinden kann. Zwar richtet sich die Respawn - gathering of game developers speziell an Spiele-Entwickler, oder solche, die es noch werden wollen, aber auch Pädagogen, oder andere die ein berufliches oder privates Interesse haben, einmal hinter die Kulissen der Spieleentwicklung zu gucken. Hier ist das komplette Programm zu finden. right|350px Aus diversen Gründen musste die Respawn dieses Jahr zeitlich auf den Dienstag und Mittwoch vor, bzw. während der Gamescom gelegt werden, was vielleicht nicht ganz so ideal war, aber aufgrund der räumlichen Nähe zur Kölnmesse ein pendeln zumindest grundsätzlich ermöglichte. Es war aber schon ein wenig schade, dass der Mittwoch auch durch den Fachbesucher-Tag der Gamescom zeitlich bei vielen Besuchern ziemlich ausgebucht war. Dabei hat es aber schon ein wenig geholfen, dass die Respawn nicht versuchte mit der zeitlich ebenfalls anfallenden GDC Europe zu konkurrieren, sondern schlicht ein ergänzendes Programm zeigen wollte und auch die Party am Dienstag Abend vor der Gamescom wurde zusammen mit der GDC geplant. So kamen im Bootshaus in Köln über 1.500 Spieleentwickler, Studenten und andere Teilnehmer und Nutzniesser der globalen Spieleindustrie zusammen, so dass es einem leicht fiel in interessante Gespräche verwickelt zu werden. Wenn man es denn wollte. Auf der Respawn selber wurde erst einmal jedem Teilnehmer ein Funk-Headset gegeben, mit dem man sich in jeder der vier gleichzeitig stattfindenen Talks einwählen konnte. Dies hatte den positiven Nebeneffekt, dass man nicht unbedingt im Publikum sitzen musste, um sich einen Vortrag anzuhören, sondern sich auch mal in die bequemeren Sitzbereiche zurückziehen konnte, oder gar auf der sonnengefluteten Terrasse sitzen konnte. Die Vorträge erstreckten sich über vielen relevanten Bereiche der Spieleentwicklung, von den Erfahrungen eines Musikers, der mit vielen Studios in Europa zusammenarbeitetet, bis hin zu der Leiterin eines großen deutschen Studios, Odile Limpach, die über ihre positiven und auch negativen Erfahrungen in der Free-to-Play Entwicklung für Blue Byte zu erzählen wusste. Sogar eine kleine Pressekonferenz eines Hardwareherstellers richtete sich für das neue Wearable-Produkt aus dem Hause Razor direkt an die anwesenden Entwickler und warb um Entwicklungen für das eigene Produkt und der freien Entwicklungsplattform. left|350px Als letzten Vortrag des ersten Tages der Respawn konnte ich mir noch den Vortrag van Fasih Sayin anhören, der jedem im Publikum nahe bringen wollte, dass Geschichten erzählen auch durch eher mathematische Herangehensweise fast jedem möglich ist, als Doktor der Geschichtenerzählens eine sehr spannende Position, auch sehr provokativ mit dem Titel Weaponizing the Story vorgetragen. Als Live Operations Manager zu dem derzeitigen Titel Warface von Crytek hoffe ich, das dies für zukünftige Titel des Hauses wegweisend sein könnte. Alles in allem ist die Respawn eine spannende aber auch familiäre Veranstaltung, die es schafft, eine positive Grundstimmung für die bevorstehende Gamescom zu schaffen, ohne direkt mit der Tür ins Haus zufallen. Nächstes Jahr, gerne wieder und der kurze Spaziergang von der Respawn zum Nordeingang der Kölnmesse hilft auch vorher noch mal ein wenig gute Luft zu schnuppern, bevor man in den Messehallen von den Klimaanlagen verpestet wird. Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag